


A Special Invitation

by DarkDrabblings



Series: Commissions [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dark!Jack Morrison, Dubious Consent, F/M, Jesse McCree can't catch a break, My sweet desert flower, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 20:42:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11905857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkDrabblings/pseuds/DarkDrabblings
Summary: You, a common soldier, were invited to the prestigious Annual Overwatch Charity Ball. With the young Jesse McCree as your companion, the two of you live it up until the drinks prove to be too much. At least the Commander's there to make sure you're aware of why you received an invitation in the first place.But please, don't pay too much attention to the people down below. They can barely hear your cries over the sound of the music.





	A Special Invitation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HandsomeRhysx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandsomeRhysx/gifts).



> A commissioned piece by one of the most amazing writers I know ****  
> [SugarAndSpiceOW](https://sugarandspiceow.tumblr.com/)  
> 

You hated these types of events; they didn’t suit you. Yet, here you were receiving your invitation to the prestigious Overwatch Charity Ball. It was mainly something that the higher ups did to schmooze with the UN to receive more funding. But you also weren’t going to argue with a free meal.

So you pulled out an old favorite of yours from the closet. A short and simple lace-bodice dress with cut-in shoulders and a large front keyhole. The navy blue dress had a lace collar encircling the neck while thin straps crossed over the open back. Sparkling jewels crowned the front at the natural waistline while the skirt hugged at your thighs and hips, a small slit on the side made it comfortable for a night like this. After buckling the ankle strap to a pair of nude, three and a half inch, peep-toe heels, you were ready to go.

Since you were friends with Jesse McCree, you gladly accepted his invite to accompany you, but laughed off his joke about it being “kind of like a date.” Jesse had boyishly good looks and a well-toned physique. His shaggy brunette hair and deep brown eyes, mixed with that thick southern drawl, made him a catch for anyone he was interested in. Anyone but you, that was. You had always seen him just as a friend and had made it clear from the beginning. 

The two of you finally arrive at the location. It seemed as if Overwatch spared no expense when it came to their parties. The charity ball took place at an old estate. Even though the sun had set some time ago, you could make out the rolling hills next to the large mansion that stood in the middle. Every light was turned on in the building, and you could hear the music playing as Jesse gave you his arm. You gently placed your hand in the crook of his elbow and walked through the doors together.

Once inside, you quickly found your assigned seats, and you’re surprised to find that your table is next to the largest table in the room. The Commanders’ Table. There sat Jack Morrison, who had his attention on whatever Blackwatch Commander Gabriel Reyes was saying. Reyes was sitting to the right of Morrison. On Morrison's left was a sign for his second in command, Captain Amari, but she was nowhere to be found. Other than that, the table also sat about five other prominent UN members.

As Jesse pulled your chair out so you could sit, you couldn’t help but get the feeling that someone was staring at you. As you sit, you scan the room to see who it could be. Your eyes scan the sea of people, and nothing seems to be out of the ordinary until they land on the blond Commander. His body may be facing Reyes, but his eyes are trained on you.

You wrack your brain, trying to figure out why he’s giving you a dark look. Is it because the dress you’re wearing is too skimpy? No, that can’t be it, there are women wearing shorter things. Maybe it’s because you didn’t say hello? That has to be it! Afterall, a common soldier like yourself wasn't usually invited to these types of events, so there had to be a reason on why you were here.

Jesse breaks your line of thought as his warm hand touches your back. You turn to face him and realize that he’d been speaking to you this entire time.

“Hey, ya there?” he asks, brows furrowed when you look at him with owlish eyes.

“Oh, yeah. Sorry about that. I guess I’m not used to such...occasions,” you apologize.

He moves his hand from your back before speaking again, “Yeah, I know what ya mean. How ‘bout I get us a couple of drinks?” You nod your head, and he heads off towards the bar. By the time you turned back to look at the Commander, he was gone. 

The night flew by quickly once the first set of drinks came out. You and Jesse became fast friends with the other people who came to sit at your table, and you drank more with them, barely touching your food, preferring instead to converse with your neighbors. You almost didn’t mind how close Jesse was to you at times as long as the drinks kept coming. 

Although the feeling of Morrison watching you did persist, it was quickly forgotten once the music started and Jesse invited you to dance. The two of you danced like semi-drunken fools along with the rest of the crowd, and you couldn’t help but mention to Jesse how great of a dancer he was.

“Thanks, although I’m much better at dancing horizontally than vertically,” he said, flashing you a grin to show off his pearly whites. 

You roll your eyes at his cheesy remark, “I may be drunk, Jesse, but I’m not desperate.” His smile quickly disappears into a pout, and you can’t help but giggle at his face. Suddenly you started to feel a little lightheaded as the music began to overwhelm your senses. 

“I think I need some air,” you say as you look around, trying to figure out where to go. 

Jesse slowly starts to lead you to exit, “I saw a few windows open on the second floor. I can take ya there if you’d like,” he asks.

You nod your head, “Yes, please. I don’t think I’m sober enough to find my way around this place.” Jesse grabs you by the waist and leads off you off the dance floor and further back into the home. It seems that he already knew exactly where he was going, so you didn’t protest as he leads you up a flight of stairs. Finally, after a couple of turns, you see an open set of windows leading out onto a small balcony.

He helps you lean against the banister and already the cold night air is sobering you up. Closing your eyes, you inhale deeply as your senses slowly come back. When you’re finally feeling better, you glance to your side and see Jesse staring down at a small crowd of people that had gathered below.

You couldn’t help but smile. It was rare to see the cowboy without his usual get up, and even you had to admit how dashing he looked in his black suit; of course, he still had to keep the deadlock belt buckle.

“You know,” you start and he turns his attention back towards you, “You clean up pretty nicely.”

He let out a warm laugh, and you couldn’t help the feeling in your heart that began to bloom. He turned to the side to fully face you, leaning one arm against the banister, “Well, I reckon that’s the kindest thing you’ve ever said to me.” And there it was again, that same boyish grin that you’ve come to look forward to.

You laugh in return and turn to face him as well. “Don’t get too cocky, McCree. You know that it’s just the alcohol talking.”

“Oh, really?” he asked as he lowers his face inches away from you. His hand comes around and gently lands on your waist. “Now ya know, they say that your true feelings come out when you’re drunk.”

“Is that so,” you say as your hand travels up his arm before reaching the back of his neck to bring him even closer. His grip tightens on your waist, and you slowly close your eyes as when you feel his breath on your face, and just before your lips meet, you’re both rudely interrupted by a rough voice yelling at Jesse.

He let out an annoyed huff, and you both release your hold of one another before turning your attention the sound. You were surprised to see that it was Jack Morrison of all people. The scowl on Jesse’s face made it evident that he wasn’t expecting the Strike Commander either.

“Yeah, Jack?” he said as his other arm moved from behind to wrap around your shoulder. A chilly breeze made you shudder, and you leaned into him for warmth.

“It’s Commander to you, McCree. Reyes is asking for you,” he says, and you glance up to see him staring at you with the same dark look he’s been giving you all night.

“Yeah, well then why did the great Gabriel Reyes send you to fetch me?” he questioned as he squeezed you tighter against him.

“If you want to disregard orders from two Commanders, then be my guest. Just don’t expect Reyes to keep you out of prison this time, mutt.”

Jesse snarled, and he opened his mouth to say something, but thought better of it, and let out a long sigh before letting go. 

“Fine,” he said before turning to you, “I’ll be right back, darling. Gotta take care of some business first. I'll come find you when all this is over,” You nod your head and watch him leave before deciding that it’s best if you left too. However, before you could take a step forwards the Commander’s voice rang out, and you're slightly startled.

“And just where do you think you’re going, Agent?”

“I-Uh was just going back downstairs to join the festivities,” you answer as he walks up to you. You gulp, and you can’t help the shiver that passes through your body when he crosses his arms and stares down at you. “S-Sir, is there something you need from me?” 

You can’t help the stutter in your voice, and you don’t know if it’s from the breeze, fear, intimidation, or a mixture of all three.

“Are you drunk, Agent?” he flatly asks. You bite your lip and think about how you should answer the question. You’re at a party. Were you not supposed to drink? Without warning, he cups your face in his large hand, thumb swiftly running across your bottom lip. 

“Don’t do that,” he ordered, and your mouth drops open in shock. This is too much for you, and you begin to push away. He doesn’t budge. Instead, you feel his other hand wrap around your back, pressing you closer to his body. “I have a use for those later.”

“What?” is all you manage to say before he yanked you to him and covered your mouth in a heated kiss. His tongue pressed against the seam of your lips, demanding access. When you don’t give it to him, he bites your top lip, making you gasp. He takes his opportunity and delves his tongue into your mouth, and you can taste the champagne from earlier that evening. Only when his other hand comes to cup, a breast do you finally pull away for air.

“I’m just trying to finish what McCree started,” he said, moving the hand on your chest to grasp your hair, pulling your head back. He forces your back to arch, pressing your chest against his own, and gives you a growl in warning when you place your hands on his shoulders to push him again. 

You try and struggle out of his hold, but his grip on your waist only tightens. “Sir!” you exclaim struggling in his grip. “This isn’t right.”

His lips are focused on your jaw this time, leaving a trail of kisses up to your ear. “You were so eager to spread your legs for the mutt, even after I went through all the trouble of getting you an invitation.”

You paused for a second to take in what he was saying. You knew that it was strange that you got an invitation and none of your other teammates did. But you had figured that since you’d been training more and upping your numbers on the battlefield that you had been invited as some reward. 

So here you were trying to get away from your Commander as he laid his lips on you once more. Biting his tongue, Jack let out a curse, and you took that opportunity to yell. He wasted no time throwing the palm of his hand over your mouth. 

“You don’t want to do that, sweetheart,” he growled while backing you up against the bannister. With his hand still covering your mouth, he turned your head to look down, and you saw the crowd of people from before had slightly grown. “Unless you want them to know how willing you are to throw yourself at your commanding officer.” Your eyes shot daggers his way as he continued, “You gonna be a good girl if I let go?”

Tears gathered at the corner of your eyes in anger, but you nodded your head ‘yes.’ His hand slowly lifted off your mouth. You swallowed hard as his piercing blue eyes stared at you. It was taking everything in you not to scream again. 

“Please, Comman-”

“Jack,” he said releasing you, though his body still kept you pinned against the railing. “When we’re fucking. You can refer to me by my first name. For the first time, at least.” His hands then moved up to begin untying his tie, and you shook your head no.

“Co-,” you started but immediately stopped at the look he gave you. “J-Jack. Please don’t do this. Not here,” you begged as the people laughed loudly down below.

“What’s the matter agent?” he asked taking a step back, allowing you to move a bit before both of his hands grabbed you by the waist, keeping you locked in place. “You scared they’re going to see you for the drunk slut you are?”

He leaned in towards you for another kiss, but you turned your face away. “Stop it,” you whispered. “I don’t want this. I’ll do anything else. Please, I’m begging you.”

He chuckled darkly before placing a soft kiss on your cheek, “Trust me, sweetheart. You’re not begging yet.” His hand came up to roughly grab your face and turn it to him, forcing you to meet his lips once more. He pressed you harder against the banister, and you whimpered into his mouth as the edge dug into the small of your back. Without breaking the kiss, he effortlessly lifted you by your waist and sat you down on the small space of concrete.

His hands then went around and made quick work of your zipper before unbuttoning your halter. You tried to push him away again, but he growled out another warning before his hands roughly grabbed each of your arms right below the shoulder. Jack’s grip tightened, practically bruising your limbs, and pulled you back into another hungry kiss. His canines bit at your lips, forcing you to keep your mouth open for him as his tongue toyed with yours. 

Eventually, he broke away again and kissed his way down to your neck while tugging on the front of your dress. It fell forwards, gathering at your waist, and you couldn’t help the shiver that coursed through you as your bare breasts met the cold air.

“Stop, I-I’ll tell everyone what you’re doing,” you threatened as his lips fell on your collarbone. 

Jack pulled away from you to stare deeply into your eyes. You caved at his stare and looked away first. He’d called your bluff, and you couldn’t help your cheeks warming up from the embarrassment as he started laughing.

“You think they’ll believe you? The drunk agent who’s been parading herself on the dancefloor all night, just waiting to get fucked,” he said as he lowered himself to your chest, tongue coming out to lightly graze your stiffening nipple. A hiss of air escaped between your teeth when he wrapped his lips around your bud. You felt a warmth begin to pool between your legs, your body betraying what you felt inside.

The light laughter of the strangers below reminded you of the situation you were currently in, and you quickly clamped a hand over your mouth as a moan slipped out. Jack grinned at you as his teeth nipped at the tender flesh. His fingertips dug harder into your arms, and you couldn’t help but whine at the bruising pain.

“Jack…” you half whispered, and half shouted at him. “Stop, I’m begging you please!”

He pulls away with a small pop and looks back up at you as his hands travel down to your thighs, and begins pushing up the skirt of your dress. “You don’t sound like you’re begging, agent.” 

You suck in air through your teeth when his finger presses against your clit, your panties the only thing that stand between him and what he wants. 

“In fact,” he says while pressing the finger harder against you, “I’m willing to bet that you do want this.”

You shake your head and keep your hands on his shoulders, still trying to push him away, “No. No, you have to stop.”

He rests his head in the crook of your neck and you feel the ragged heat of his breath on your collarbone. His fingers pull your panties to the side, and you shiver as he runs a thick digit along your slit. 

“Shit, you’re so fucking wet,” he hissed out before sinking his teeth into your neck. You let out a yelp at the sudden pain.

“Hey did anyone hear that?” came a voice from below.

Jack began rubbing the pad of his finger on against your clit, making you elicit a small moan before covering your mouth with the back of your hand. Only when the voices started fading did he finally let go of your neck. You knew there’d be a mark there and as soon as you opened your mouth to protest, he pulled his hand away, wiping your slick on your thigh.

He takes a couple of steps back before he begins to unbutton his pants. “So tell me, are the rumors true?”

You raise your eyebrows at him in question before speaking, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

His pants fall to the ground, and he tugs his cock out of his briefs. You turn your face away in embarrassment, still too upset at the situation. As one hand strokes his already erect girth, he grabs you by the hair with the other, and forces you to stand before pushing you down onto your knees.

“McCree always goes on and on about how good your mouth feels around his cock. I figured I should try it out for myself.” 

Your eyes widen, and you furiously shake your head as he pushes you closer to his crotch, “No, no, please no. I’ve never done anything with Jesse!”

He growls before grabbing his cock with his free hand and rubs it along your lips. You try turning your head to the side, but he tugs it back towards him before speaking, “How about I find out for myself whether or not that’s true.” 

Jack pushes the head of his cock past your lips and emits a low groan deep in his throat when he feels the warmth inside. Tears spring at the corner of your eyes as you choke on his length, his girth forcing your jaw wider than you’re accustomed to, but he continuous pushing until he hit the back of your throat. Only for him to pull back out, look down at your face as you let out a gasp, and then push back in, the head of his cock continuously banging against the back of your throat.

He keeps his gaze on you as more tears fall from your face. “Who tastes better, me or the mutt?” Jack asks as he pulls your head back slightly, and you’re grateful for the breathing room as he awaits his answer.

“I’ve never-”

“Wrong answer.” He’s back to shoving his cock down your throat, enjoying the feeling of you gagging around him. He holds you there for a minute, watching carefully as you struggle without air - your fingertips tightly clench his thighs as you try to pull against his grip. Jack’s hand pulls at your hair again before pushing you even further, nose right at his pubes.

Just as spots cloud your vision, he pulls you back and lets you breathe. “You gonna answer the question?” he asks, tapping the head of his cock against your lips. Shit, his rough treatment was turning you on, and you couldn’t stand it. There was an ache inside of you that had nothing to do with the soreness of your throat.

“Y-You, sir,” you manage between breaths. “You taste better.” You sniffle as tears spill down your face. You know your makeup is ruined and you can’t even begin to fathom what you look like right now. But whatever your appearance, it seems to please the Commander.

“That’s a good girl,” he says before tugging on your hair, signaling you to stand up. You obey and squeeze your thighs together as you stand. “Turn around. You look like a fucking slut.”

You did as he commanded and ignored the sting from his statement as you grip onto the banister before you. Jack wastes no time hiking up the rest of your skirt and pulling down your panties. 

Suddenly, a quick sting across your ass made you arch your back. You could feel your face begin to grow hot with embarrassment when the second hit landed. Not wanting to admit how much this was turning you on, you pressed your thighs together again as your body grew hot and warmer with every blow against your ass.

“Jack...please,” you half whine as you look over the crowd of people below. “What if someone comes?”

He rubbed the fresh red marks on your ass before responding, “Not my problem. You’re the one who looks like a whore,” he says as he kicks your legs open, rubbing his cock against your slit, gathering your wetness before pressing against your entrance, “How about you try and keep your voice down for once?”

Jack pushes his length inside your cunt. Your body is forced to accommodate his ample girth, stretching painfully around him. As his cock tears through your delicate flesh, your mind begins to float away, and the laughter of the strangers just a floor below you start to fade into the background.

He lets out a loud groan as he bottoms out in you and set a rough and fast pace. Tears roll down your cheeks. If they’re from pleasure or pain, you’re not sure anymore. His hand comes around to begin stroking your sensitive nub, and you can’t help but let out a loud moan as he flicks it between his fingers

“Sir-”

He grabs your hair and pulls your head back. “When I’m fucking you, you refer to me as Jack. Understand?” You nod your head, and he takes the opportunity to nip and suck at your neck. The night air no longer bothers you because the heat your bodies are emitting consumes your senses. However, you do spot a few people from the corner of your eyes, their backs are turned as they walk away, but your heart pounds at the thought of being caught.

Jack pulls away from his assault on your neck and lets out that same small chuckle from before, and pleasure shoots through you with the vibrations of it. “I’ve noticed that anytime you see someone, you clench tighter on me,” his lips move up to your ear, and you let out a small moan as his thick voice spreads more pleasure throughout your body, “Is it because you’re scared, princess? Or maybe you want to get caught.”

His pace picks up, and you buck your hips back into his, urging him to go faster. Small moans and whimpers leave your lips at every opportunity, and it’s not long until his name is joining.

“That’s right, sweetheart,” his fingers rub your clit faster, “Let them know who you belong to.” Your tears continue to spill as you suddenly hit your peak. Your hand doesn’t make it in time to cover up the loud moan of Jack’s name, and you don’t even notice the silence of the people below you.

Jack let out a curse as when you squeeze down on him again and slams in one more time before spilling himself inside. Your legs shake and threaten to give out from the aftermath of both your orgasms and you’re grateful for the banister keeping you upright as Jack pulls out. 

You hear him get dressed behind you and you slowly turn around to do the same, ignoring the warm, unsettling feeling between your legs as his seed slowly drips down your thighs. Sniffling slightly, you wipe the tears away and try not to think about what just happened and just how much you enjoyed it. You felt disgusted in yourself as you attached the collar to your halter top back to your neck before zipping up the dress and pulling your skirt down. 

You were about to pick up your underwear when Jack got to them first. You looked at him quizzically, and he just smirked as he put them in his pocket. 

“Sir, please. Don’t do this,” you beg him, fresh tears pooling at your eyes once more.

“Don’t dress like such a slut next time, Agent,” he retorts as he turns around and begins to walk away. “Oh,” he pauses and turns back to look at you, “The restrooms are down that way. You may need to fix yourself before you go back out there.” 

He turned back around and marched towards the main hall. You stood there for a moment, lips quivering as his warmth seeped out before making your way back inside and heading for the restrooms. Leaving the sounds of jeers from the small crowd below as they laughed at your expense.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, please don't hesitate to check out my other sinful writing on my Tumblr!
> 
> ****  
> [DarkDrabblings](https://darkdrabblings.tumblr.com)  
> 


End file.
